The Horizon of Dismay
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Spoiler Alert for Episode 09 "On that day, he finally realized... that the Ethereal Horizon really existed. But, this would also be the last day... the last day of the wielder of the Wicked Eye's life." -


**A/N: **After months of being in hiatus, I finally managed to write something up. I don't know, maybe it's because of my mood. It's quite hard to understand people, especially if they don't want to tell you what's wrong. I don't know, I just want to understand those types of people a bit more. I'm very sorry for mumbling non sense here, but it's the reason why I'm writing this kind of story. Sorry.

**WARNING: **Character Death, Spoiler for Episode 9 of the anime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! If I did, then it would be a waste.

* * *

**The Horizon of Dismay**

**A Chu2byo OneShot**

* * *

"I feel like I wouldn't be surprised if the Ethereal Horizon really existed." Yuuta muttered softly, a hint of happiness showered his line. He stared onto the reddish horizon, appreciating its beautiful glow. The two of them are currently in the school's rooftop, which was caused by the cliched plan of Nibutani.

"Yuuta!" Rikka responded immediately after hearing the words that she did not expect to come out of the Dark Flame Master's lips. She stood up after calling his name, managing to keep her balance by holding on the sturdy railing of the roof.

Yuuta was quite astonished with what he's seeing. Rikka is slowly walking towards him, the beautiful rays of the setting sun fitted well with her emanating figure. He was about to react about the magnificent scenery in front of him, until...

Rikka, who was still struggling to keep her hold on the cold railing, lost her grip and fell down on the warm roof. She was being dragged downwards by the sloping design of the roof, which would lead her towards a 3-floor fall. A fall that would have no chance of survival.

"Rikka!" Yuuta screamed, panicked. He instinctly stood up and reached his hand towards Rikka. A tensioned atmosphere was definitely built between the two, there was even one built within the people in the school grounds, who was watching the tragic scene uncover from below. With a shocked look on their faces, they prayed, and the others held hands to calm each other while witnessing a possible tragedy.

"Y-Yuu-" Rikka tried to grab the offered hand of Yuuta while giving a stuttered response. Her call for Yuuta's name was cut short by her body, sliding down even more, up to the point where her lower torso would be completely visible from the floor below them.

Yuuta struggled to get a hold of the railing while aimlessly trying to get a hold of Rikka's little hand. He's gritting his teeth, he doesn't want to see her like this. He doesn't want to see her in despair. He doesn't want to lose her.

"Damn it!"

Yuuta is trying to do the impossible, but to himself, being like this can help him and Rikka boost each other's confidence. He kept on reaching an impossible distance as Rikka got even a lot closer from falling. His hand was shivering, knowing that anytime, Rikka might fall down, hard.

"Togashi-kun! You can catch her from the floor below!" Nibutani, a former chuunibyou patient who is also the class representative, shouted with effort. Yuuta, who was gritting his teeth because of this difficult errand, was surprised from the idea Nibutani gave. Yes, he really can catch her from below.

"Wait for me." Yuuta said with a determined look on his face. Rikka only responded with a set of nods, setting her trust on Yuuta's ability to protect her.

A second after reassuring each other, Yuuta immediately jumped back on the little pathway on the roof and ran as fast as he can knowing that Rikka is desperately waiting for him.

Yuuta ran exceptionally fast out of the roof and down the stairs. He didn't look back, he is really that determined to save Rikka. He doesn't want her to be taken from him, especially with him not being able to process what he really feels for the wielder of the Wicked Eye yet.

"Out of the way!" He even managed to have the guts to command upperclass girls, he thought that he can do anything embarrassing just to save Rikka. He would do what it takes just to preserve her life for a longer period of time.

He reached the classroom which was the floor below the location of the distressed girl. Yuuta recklessly opened the room's door and without any thoughts, he ran towards the window doors, opening it with determination and power, knowing that Rikka is depressingly waiting for him.

At last, he finally found Rikka's lower torso, he ran as fast as he can towards the said body part, ready to grasp it with all his might. The crowd below is cheering for Yuuta to save a life.

But even before he grab her thighs, Rikka slid downwards in a fast pace. Yuuta's arms haven't grabbed her body properly since she was sliding down in an uncopable speed, Yuuta's eyes widened because of the thing that he realized; It's too late to save her.

It's just like the first time they met. The way her feet sway from the air, and he should catch her from below because he felt the responsibility to help this child-minded girl. But, it seems that he failed to do the latter part of this dejavu like event.

"R-Rikka!" He screamed on top of his lungs, aimlessly grabbing anything that comes his way, knowing that preventing her from falling has a chance that is lesser than none. The only thing that he managed to grab was the cross chain from Rikka's skirt.

He felt tears falling from his already weak eyes, he watched in fear and anger towards himself as Rikka's face became visible. When he saw her face, time seemed to slow down dramatically. He saw her tears falling uncontrollably, knowing what will come next.

"Sorry"

"N-No... This can't be!"

Time sped up back to normal, and Rikka's delicate body took a fast dive from the 3rd floor to the ground in a split second. The cheering crowd became silent, not believing the things that were unveiled in front of them. Yuuta watched the scene from above, with wide opened eyes and his hands held the cross tightly, praying in the least chance, that she might be alive. He watched in terror as blood came out of Rikka's head, a non stop flow that formed a pool of red liquid in a matter of seconds.

"No..."

Nibutani rushed toward's the room where Yuuta is, and it seems that she immediately processed what happened. She sulked down in the room's doorway, and cried for herself, letting Yuuta to have his time alone.

"No..." Yuuta repeated his lines.

"This isn't happening..."

"Rikka..."

"I..."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know... Sorry. I just wanted to say sorry to everyone. This story is quite weird and sad.


End file.
